


Facing the Future

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [100]
Category: The Last Starfighter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan





	Facing the Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pie_is_good](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pie_is_good/gifts).



“You know,” Maggie said as she stood looking out over Rylos. “High school didn’t exactly prepare me for this.”

“High school didn’t prepare me for being a Starfighter,” Alex said, coming up behind to wrap his arms around her waist. “But I figured it out.”

“But what can I do here, Alex? Besides that,” she added when he waggled his eyebrows. He grinned, but then sobered.

“I don’t know, Maggie. I need you here, but... well, if you really want to go home...”

She shook her head, and turned to kiss him. “It’s like you said. I’ll figure it out.”


End file.
